Forum:2013-10-28 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- The thorns must just be an annoyance if Gil is having people cut them instead of using a sparky solution. Argadi (talk) 09:49, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :Didja notice the new statues of Agatha on the walls? Which dress is she wearing? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 14:04, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ::He's really put her on a pedestal. 12:58, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :What happened to all the people in Mechanicburg? did the thorns drive them out ? or maybe underground? and what of the baron? Agathahetrodyne (talk) 16:33, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :: It is a common fan belief that the Baron and everyone in an area around him are trapped in some kind of suspended animation. The "5" on the device could mean five years (bolstered by Agatha missing about 2.5 years when she was leaving the area through a portal when the device was activated). Argadi (talk) 23:38, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :: I'm pretty sure that's a new wall outside the Mechanicsburg walls, built by Gil. The thorns are the Thorn Hedge we saw coming up just before the Baron activated the device he was carrying. The thorns won't expand into Mechanicsburg, but will expand outward from the walls (and were obviously outside the effect radius of the Baron's device). That last point raises an interesting question. It's going to be interesting to see the actual effect zone of the "magic 5 ball". We know the Mechanicsburg walls themselves are a formidable obstacle, and contain a huge amount of ordnance, as well as numerous passages into the town c.f. the secret gate. It might be possible to enter through a secret passage in the wall, and move immediately into tunnels under the town that are outside the effect radius. We know Der Kestle's capabilities extend well into the town, and far underground. What if the Great Movement Chamber, and by extension Lucrezia's secret lab, are outside the effect zone? Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 04:47, October 30, 2013 (UTC) secret comics database How often do you use the secret comics database? For those who haven't, it is a searchable index of Girl Genius (and a handful of other webcomics) with detailed control over the searches allowed? Unfortunately it only has dialog up to February 2010. Is anyone willing to invest some time to help the maintainer add the last three years of dialog? It's trivial—the description of is also complicated. I would love to see it updated and maintained, but I am (as always) over-committed. Argadi (talk) 09:19, October 28, 2013 (UTC) : I am willing to take a crack at it. --William Ansley (talk) 02:54, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :: I sent you an e-mail with the contact information. Argadi (talk) 09:49, October 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: Thanks, I have reached out and am awaiting a reply. -- William Ansley (talk) 16:44, October 29, 2013 (UTC) There is another webcomic transcription database that I contributed to for a long time here. It seems to have better features overall and looks much more "put together". On the other hand, there seem to be a number of custom features in the secret comics database just for Girl Genius. I say we use both! :-) LittleAlvinMaker (talk) 02:30, November 1, 2013 (UTC) : There are copyright issues for ohnorobot, but the secret comic database just provides links and doesn't show the transcriptions. But feel free to ask the Professors their opinion--if the agree secret comic database could make the transcriptions available to everyone. Argadi (talk) 10:21, November 1, 2013 (UTC)